


An exciting proposal

by littlefandom



Series: Happiness Looks Good On You Brother [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Nervous Magnus Bane, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Izzy enjoys family dinners at Magnus’ and Alec’s loft. The time where her family can gather up together and catch up with each other. What she doesn’t expect is Magnus presenting her with an offer to go shopping for a ring, for a certain someone…Or, Magnus asks Izzy to help him choose an engagement ring for Alec, and she can’t contain the happiness she’s feeling for her brother.





	An exciting proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Back at it with another fluffy update :) this time: Izzy's POV and some family feels.

Izzy loves this.

Having her family around, all gathered up together… she feels like it should always be this way.

Unfortunately it wasn’t.

She doesn’t like to think about Idris or her childhood. Actually, the only good thing she remembers about that times is Alec.

Their parents were never around, always away at the Clave meetings, or running the Institute when they moved to New York. At some point, she feel like it was her big brother who raised her. He’s always been there for her. First training, first won fight, first broken wrist, first heartbreak…. Alec was the one to congratulate her, or to pick up her pieces when she fell apart.

Same goes with Jace, but when he came into their lives it was different. They were all older, way past so many firsts. But that doesn’t change the fact that she can always count on her brothers.

Maybe things just needed to go that way? Isabelle is glad that at least one of their parents has got their senses back. Maryse seems to acknowledge her old mistakes and fixes them. Which makes Izzy proud of her.

Even though she couldn’t be here tonight because of a date with a certain Werewolf…

Right, here.

In Magnus’ loft. Well, now Magnus’ and Alec’s. Only a thought of that brings a smile onto her face.

Back two months ago, when Alec moved in, he and Magnus insisted on hosting Sunday family dinners, so though Alec doesn’t live at the Institute anymore he still has time to catch up with his siblings and friends at the end of the week.

At first no one thought it could work, with their hectic schedules. But surprisingly it’s been going extremely well. In the past two months, they missed two, maximum three dinners to some random demon attack or an unexpected visit from Magnus’ client.

But today they’re here. She with Simon, Clary with Jace, and of course their hosts. Even though they call it ‘Sunday dinners’, they always end up spending the whole day at the loft.

And Izzy wouldn’t have it any other way.

The loft at some point feels a bit like a second home. She knows she’s always welcomed, even at three at night when she’s drunk and rambling about her fight with Simon (it did happened, but only once).

Now, most of them are sitting at the dining table, when Magnus and Clary are finishing up with dinner in the kitchen.

While Jace and Simon are engaged in a conversation about some mundane movie, Isabelle finally has a moment to catch up with her big brother.

To be honest she’s barely seen him this week. It’s been a hard one for him. Lots of Clave meetings, and envoys arriving at the Institute… she can tell that he’s sick of it.

“You should take some time off, hermano.” She says, gently putting her hand to rest on Alec’s forearm.

“I can’t Iz, not now.” Alec sighs. “Not with the Clave envoys on my mind.”

“Our dear Alexander truly needs a vacation, right?” Magnus announces as he’s putting a plate of enchiladas (Alec’s favourite) on the table. “I’ve been trying to convince him to go somewhere for weeks…”

He rolls his eyes, but as his gaze returns to Alec he just smiles softly at his boyfriend.

“You need any help in there, babe?” Alec asks, tilting his head at the kitchen.

“No, darling” Magnus shakes his head. “Your sister is right, you deserve all the rest you can get.”

He looks briefly at Izzy with a smile, but it turns out a bit concerned. Then he drops a kiss on top of Alec’s head and leaves to get the rest of their meal.

Isabelle can’t help but notice, that whenever Magnus is around, Alec seems to relax, all the tension leaving his body. He looks at ease, relieved.

They went for Mexican today. Well actually Magnus did, since he knows it’s his boyfriends favourite, and considering Alec having such a hard week, he’d do anything to please him, even only a bit.

The dinner went by pretty fast, Simon invited everyone to his gig next week, while Jace honoured them with a lovely tale about his yesterday’s haunt, which was not actually appropriate to tell during dinner…

After all this time, Izzy still can’t stop her gaze from wandering to Alec and Magnus, sitting opposite her at the table. When they’re done eating, Alec puts his head on Magnus’ shoulder, and the Warlock's hand immediately wanders to his hair, running through it soothingly.

She just can’t look away from her brother’s content smile.

As she thinks about their childhood now… not even then Alec smiled that way. It’s new, and refreshing to see him like that.

“Okay,” Magnus starts and all eyes turn to him. “Who’s up for some dessert?”

Simon and Clary immediately raise their hands, and Izzy chuckles at the childish gesture.

Magnus gently moves out of the chair, to which Alec pouts, but then the Warlock instantly leans in to kiss the expression away. He gives his boyfriend another kiss on the forehead, before speaking again.

“Isabelle, would you help?”

“Oh, be careful Magnus, I don’t think you want Izzy to help with this one.” Jace laughs and Clary spats his arm.

Isabelle only rolls her eyes at the reminder of her infamous cooking skills, already getting up from her chair.

“I’m sure our dear Isabelle is more than capable of putting tiramisu out of the fridge.” Magnus states with a smile, which Izzy happily reciprocates.

They leave the room hearing laughter from behind.

 

When they reach the kitchen Isabelle heads to the fridge, she quickly scans the shelves, finds what they’ve been looking for and puts the plate on the counter.

“You were right, more than capable.” She smirks at Magnus, but he only answers her with a nervous smile, which is making her worry.

Before she gets to say anything, it’s Magnus who speaks first.

“Isabelle, can we talk?” His expression turns even more concerned, and to be honest Izzy doesn’t know what to think.

Magnus isn’t nervous around her. Hell, Magnus isn’t nervous around anybody. Unless it’s something about Alec…

“Sure,” she says, snapping out of her thoughts. “Is everything okay? Is Alec-“

“Alexander is fine.” Magnus interrupts before her mind gets to come up with some dark scenario. “I mean, he’s working too much, as you can probably see, but it’s not about this…”

“What is it about then?” Izzy asks, anxiously putting her hands on her hips.

Magnus takes a deep breath before speaking, touching his ear cuff in a nervous habit.

“How would you feel about going shopping next week?”

Isabelle doesn’t understand what all the fuss is about. She and Magnus went shopping lots of time. Actually, they do it quite frequently. Not only because Magnus has the best sense of fashion from all of her friends, but also because she simply enjoys his company.

“Yeah, sure” she says happily. _Like I could ever deny an offer for shopping_ , she thinks, “Are you looking for something in particular?”

Magnus seems to get even more tense, rubbing his palms against each other.

“A ring.” He answers simply.

“Okay, any special ring?” Izzy prompts. “You do have a lot of them.”

She laughs briefly and he does too, but then the uneasy expression returns to his face, and Izzy desperately wants to know what’s going on. But then Magnus answers her forgotten question.

“For Alexander.” He presses his lips into a thin line.

“Okay, fine. Well, you know, Alec isn’t kinda a jewellery person but-“

At that moment the pieces in her brain seem to connect, and she understands everything now. Before she says anything her mouth hangs open for a few seconds, eyes widen in surprise.

“A ring?” She asks to make sure. “ _The_ ring?” 

“Yes, but could you please keep your voice down?” Magnus’ says quietly, and Isabelle hasn’t even realized she was raising her voice in excitement.

She can’t get the look of shock out of her face. She knows Magnus loves her brother. She talked about this a lot of times with Alec, how he knows that Magnus is the one. But he also confessed that the topic of marriage has never came up yet, only added that Magnus has never been married.

“It’s too soon, isn’t it?” Magnus asks, even more worried than before at her lack of answer. “By the Angel, he’ll say no, right? Do you think he’ll say no?”

Magnus starts pacing around the kitchen, bringing his hands to his mouth. Then Izzy seems to snap out of her shock, and she places her palm on his shoulder to stop his movements.

“Magnus,” she starts and he finally turns to face her. “what makes you even think that? My brother loves you! You’re the one for him, of course he’ll says yes!”

Magnus exhales and some of the tension visibly leaves his body.

“Really?”

“Magnus,” Izzy shakes him lightly. “Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? After all this time, it’s still the same. Still like he was seeing you for the first time.”

Magnus smiles at that and Izzy returns.

“He’s the one for me too.” He says after a while.

“Good.” Izzy states. “Because you really make him happy.”

They stand in the kitchen, just grinning at each other, before Isabelle asks.

“Have you told anyone yet?”

“Only Catarina,” he admits. “and now you. Because I do need your help with the ring. You know Alexander the best-“

“I’m pretty sure you know him the best.” Izzy smirks, and Magnus lets out a short laugh.

“Yeah, okay maybe.” The corners of his lips quirk lightly. “But you know what I mean. I need someone’s opinion, and let’s say you’re the second person who knows Alec best.”

“That I can agree with.” She states, and then adds more softly then playfully. “I’ll be honoured to help you with this.”

Magnus’ grin only widens, and Isabelle’s pretty sure she can see a glimpse of excitement in his eyes.

“Well, thank you my soon-to-be sister in law.”

At that Isabelle puts her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

Alec has really found the love of his life. And she couldn’t be more happy for him. She’s not sure if he’s ever imagined how his life would look like now. It’s very easy to notice how he’s changed since he met Magnus, and even though Izzy’s always loved her big brother, any version, even the grumpy one, she can admit that he really needed the change.

Not for his family, or for Magnus.

But for himself.

“Okay, let’s get back to them, before Biscuit and Simon will start rambling about the lack of dessert.” Magnus says when they pull back.

“Yeah.”

Isabelle’s smile doesn’t come of her lips, even when they enter the room.

 

When they return, everyone are settled in the living room. Alec and Simon on the couch, with Clary in Jace’s lap, in the armchair.

Magnus quickly places the dessert on the coffee table, a second later slumping down on a couch next to Alec, so his boyfriend can leans his back against his chest. In that very moment, Izzy takes a place next to Simon, who’s putting his arm around her lightly.

“Everything okay?” Alec asks, his gaze wandering from Magnus to Izzy, and she realizes she’s still wearing that soft smile. She doesn’t think she’ll get rid of it any time soon.

“Everything’s fine, angel.” Magnus answers, placing a kiss to his temple, but Alec still eyes his sister cautiously, which brings a confused look to Simon’s face.

“Are you sure…” He starts, but Isabelle puts her hand on his to stop him, before he starts rumbling.

“Everything is great, Simon.” She smiles at him, and he lets that go for now, even though he’s curious what caused the excitement and happiness dancing in his girlfriend’s eyes.

Alec, on the other hand is still his charming, stubborn self.

“Okay you two, if you’re hiding something-“ As he looks back at Magnus, the Warlock ducks his head and kisses any expression of suspicion away from his face.

Alec noticeably melts into the kiss, all the worry and stress washing over him, as he’s here, safe and pleased in his boyfriend’s embrace.

They continue kissing until Jace’s voice interrupts their blissful moment.

“Go get a room!” He yells from his spot on the armchair, but can’t quite hide the amused smile that’s creeping his way onto his face. Beside him, Clary just chuckles lightly, soft smile present on her lips.

“Let me remind you, blondie that we’re actually at our house, so in fact we are getting a room now, a living room.” Magnus states when he pulls back from Alec’s lips, but there’s not heat behind his tone, when he watches the way Jace is grinning at them.

“Okay, let’s get into a movie!” Clary exclaims as she’s reaching out for the remote. “It’s Simon’s pick this time.”

“Get ready for some nerdy science stuff.” Jace mocks and smirks at Simon.

“Hey! Everyone are always enjoying the movies I choose!” Simon whines, which makes everyone chuckle.

“Sure we do Simon.” Izzy pats him on a should lightly, and presses a kiss to his cheek when he starts pouting.

To be honest, she’s not really paying attention to the movie. She keeps throwing glances to her left, where Alec and Magnus are seated, and she often catches the sight of Alec giggling as Magnus whispers something into his ear, which is followed with a kiss to his neck.

Isabelle’s not sure if she wants to know what they’re whispering to each other, but the look on Alec’s face is totally worth seeing as he can’t hide the blush making its way to his cheeks.

Magnus has his arms around Alec, and can feel him dozing off to sleep, so he throws a blanket over them, and kisses the top of his head, as the Shadowhunter leans back further against his chest.

Izzy catches Magnus’ gaze over her brother’s head, and as she sees his eyes, full of love and amazement, she’s making sure for the millionth time that Alec has chosen right.

That he has someone who will love, cherish and adore him for the rest of his life.

And that’s exactly what her brother deserves.

So if the beaming smile isn’t leaving her face for the whole night or even for the rest of the week, she’ll gladly accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd like to read about Izzy's and Magnus' trip to actually buying the ring :) Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
